1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle pedal system having tread surfaces adaptable to cleat shoes and ordinary shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when the cyclist wears shoes with cleats attached thereto for pedaling a bicycle, pedals having tread surfaces with cleat engaging devices are attached to the crankset. When the cyclist wears ordinary shoes without cleats for pedaling the bicycle, pedals having antislip devices instead of the cleat engaging devices are attached to the crankset since ordinary shoes tend to slip on the pedals for engaging cleats.
Thus, depending on the types of shoes worn by the cyclist, the different types of pedals are selectively used.
Where the above two types of shoes are selectively worn, it is necessary to have the two types of pedals available and to attach an appropriate type of pedals to the crankset. This forces a waste of time and money on the cyclist.